Obsession
by Mistress of Horror 1999
Summary: Mordecai ran in without warning. Margaret calmly looked up. "Margaret!" he screamed. "What is it?" she asked quietly. Mordecai fell to his knees. Thunder rang throughout the shop. "...everyone's dead!" She stopped working and looked at him. Her face curved up in a grin. "Oh my, Mordecai, that's too bad.." He was unaware of the knife in her apron.


**OBSESSION **

She was sweeping when he came in.

Margaret looked up to see Mordecai panting as he ran into the Coffee Shop looking hysterical. She slowly went back to cleaning floor; her shift was over in ten minutes, and Eileen had left earlier because of a fever, so why not just finish the work? "Oh, hey Mordecai," she said calmly. She loved his name. In fact, she loved _everything _about him. _Mordecai…_

"Margaret! Margaret! You have to help me!"

_Uh oh_, she told herself. _This can't be good…_

It had been raining outside. Thunder echoed as Mordecai collapsed onto his knees. His feathers were ruffled from running in the cold rain. "Margaret…" he whispered. She found pleasure in him saying her name. "…everybody is dead!"

Margaret dropped the broom. Not in shock, but _surprise_.

Mordecai was so close to crying. "I…I went to…the arcade for a few hours because I had this special pass that was sent to me in the mail…and when I came back to the house…"

Margaret collected herself. "Do you want some coffee, Mordecai?"

The blue jay looked up. "Weren't you listening to me? EVERYBODY I KNOW IS DEAD!"

The tears flooded down his face as Margaret turned on the coffee maker and turned the OPEN sign to CLOSED. She came back to him and grabbed him from his shoulders.

"Get up," she told him. It didn't sound like a command—more like a suggestion. Was she slowly comprehending everything and yet still trying to help him? Mordecai's eyes were blurry, but he got up on his feet and Margaret guided him to a booth in the back of the shop. "Take a seat and get yourself together." Her voice sounded a little bit harsh that time. Mordecai's breathing sounded off. She rubbed his back until his tears stopped. "Do you feel better now?"

_Why does she sound…so relaxed?_ Mordecai questioned to himself. The rain was falling harder. After a few minutes, the coffee was ready.

"Do you want any sugar or cream?" Margaret asked. Mordecai rubbed his left eye and said, "No thanks." She gave him his cup and then went to get hers.

She sat across from him. Mordecai looked at his coffee. Steam from the brown liquid touched his face ever so lightly. Margaret grabbed his hand. It slightly startled him a little until he realized it was just her. _Margaret_. She was the robin who served him and Rigby coffee; the same person who was nice to everybody, especially Eileen because the two of them were best friends and co-workers.

"Tell me what happened," Margaret said. Mordecai's thoughts began to unwind at that moment. He took a deep breath and told her everything.

_**The previous day… **_

_As usual, Benson had called a staff meeting that morning. Mordecai was enjoying his average Saturday of sleeping in until noon; of course, Rigby screwed something up and nobody was happy about it. "Rigby," Benson said, looking at his clipboard. "I've been going over the park's reconstruction budget." Rigby rolled his eyes. "What? We're down by a few hundred bucks?" He started laughing until Mordecai punched him in the shoulder and said, "Dude, shut up!" Rigby rubbed his arm and muttered, "Whatever…" _

_Benson's gumballs went red. "Rigby, you're the reason that the park is shutting down!"_

_Everyone started asking all sorts of questions and Benson screamed for everyone to calm down. "I know you all are confused and angry," Benson announced, "but due to the damages Rigby's selfish acts have caused over the past six months—it seems _most likely _that we'll have to close down the park until this problem can be solved."_

_Mordecai threw his arms up in the air. "What the H, Rigby? You're always causing S like this to happen!" Benson threw his clipboard down onto the ground. "And as for _you_, Mordecai…you're on park probation with Rigby."_

"_What?" He couldn't believe it. Why was this always happen to him?_

_Benson crossed his arms. "Luckily, Muscle Man will be monitoring you both for the next twenty-four hours until we can finish the work. Meanwhile, Pops, Skips, HFG and I will go downtown and try to earn enough money. And if either of you two do something that's going to cause damage—YOU'LL BE FIRED!" _

_They all walked away, except for Muscle Man who remained sitting on the porch steps. "Well ladies," he laughed, "it looks like the next twenty-four hours will be total pain and suffering for you two Jerk-Faces!" He suddenly frowned. "And you two dweebs heard what Benson said—if you don't do exactly what I say…you both will lose your jobs…" _

Margaret shook her head. "That's terrible, Mordecai." He held on to his cup of coffee; for the first time, he felt a bit scared being around Margaret. He didn't know why… but if she _was _offering to listen to him and get help then everything—

"Mordecai?" He looked up. "You barely touched your drink…"

He panicked. "C-Can I use y-your phone?" Mordecai hadn't meant to stutter. But, somehow, he felt the urge to just…leave. She looked at him for a moment, hesitant. "Why?"

He edged his way out of the booth. "I need to get help, Margaret. Everyone back at the park is dead…haven't you been listening at all? I need to use—" Mordecai's cup of Jo was slammed down towards the floor, white glass shattering everywhere; the black coffee oozed out.

"Why didn't you use the phones at the park?" she demanded. Rage filled her eyes. _What is wrong with her?_ Mordecai wondered. "The lines were cut…" he whispered.

She got up from the booth and started walking towards him. "That's awful," she whispered. "But still, I don't see any reason to let you use the phones here." Mordecai backed away, slowly.

Margaret wrapped her arms around him. "It's just you and me, Mordy," she whispered, seductively. "Don't run away from me." She kissed him long and hard. Even though this had been his dream for years—to kiss Margaret—he pushed her away. "You're crazy."

"Am I?" she smiled. "Don't you like that in a girl, Mordecai? Especially…_me?_"

When she tried to kiss him again, he shoved her. She fell to the floor.

"What's your problem? I need to go and get help!" he shouted.

She began to cry. "You don't love me…" she whispered. "You don't love me?"

Margaret began to repeat that sentence over and over again. What happened next—something no one could've ever predicted…not even Mordecai.

Margaret reached underneath her apron and pulled out a knife. Mordecai saw the blade and went pale. "What—what are you…doing? Margaret, no."

"Too late," she whispered. And she slit his throat.

_**The next morning… **_

Eileen's fever had gone down, and she looked forward to returning for work (only due to the fact that she would see her crush—Rigby). But something didn't seem quite right when she entered the shop. First of all, the door was unlocked; second, Margaret wasn't behind the counter to greet her—and she did that _every _time Eileen came in to work. "Margaret?" Eileen called out. Their manager wasn't there either. "This is strange," she whispered to herself. "Oh, well…better get the fresh bags of coffee beans out." Eileen went behind the counter and into the back room. That's where the giant freezer was.

Her boss had just ordered rare Dutch coffee beans that needed to be kept in a temperature of -10 degrees. And the giant freezer was perfect for that. Eileen looked at the thermometer and shook her head. "Really? The thermostat is broken? Oh, man…" Her boss would be angry. But at least it wasn't her fault. Whenever the thermostat broke, the boss would always replace it as soon as he could—because the freezing temperatures in the freezer would always go off the scale; one time it even went to as low as -20 degrees. Eileen looked at the thermometer.

"Holy crap!" she shouted. "_**-34 degrees?**_" Damn. Someone could never survive that.

She quickly grabbed a step-ladder—so she could prop the freezer door open—and opened up the freezer. After she propped the step-ladder in front of the door, she slowly walked in…because she saw an odd figure. Soon, the odd figure became _two _odd figures.

Eileen calmly wiped the fog off of her glasses and walked towards the figures.

Her eyes widened, and she screamed in terror.

Hanging on an old meat-hook: Mordecai, his throat slit—eyes bulging wide. Not that far away from him, on the floor, was Margaret. Her eyes were wide too. She had frozen to death.

_Apparently, when Margaret went to go and put Mordecai's body in the freezer, she had forgotten the step-ladder—so she couldn't get out. And throughout the night, the thermostat broke and Margaret, her body and internal organs, had become as solid as a rock. _

**Wow. Kind of …weird, right? This took me a long time to write, actually. I haven't been on a computer for a while. Now I know what some of you are thinking…why is this Rated T? OKAY, HONESTLY—IDK. I felt that it wasn't too graphic to be Rated M. Anyway, CONTEST TIME!**

**I'm looking for at least ****3**** alternate endings to this story! PLEASE! **

**Also, a wicked fan art for this story!**

**So you can:**

**Write ****1**** alternate ending and do a fan art**

**Just a fan art**

**Or just an alternate ending**

**Please! I'm looking forward to other's ideas. Also, ****TELL AS MANY PEOPLE AS YOU CAN ABOUT THIS FANFIC! I WANT IT TO BE AS BIG AS THE MY LITTLE PONY "Cupcakes" FANFIC! THANKS! PM ME YOUR ALTERNATE ENDING AND/OR FAN ART!**


End file.
